


Fruit of the Box

by LilyK



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Jim eats Cap'n Crunch. Blair watches.





	Fruit of the Box

"Hey, Jim." 

Blair shut the door behind him and walked over to the back of the sofa. Jim lay sprawled out, dressed in grey sweats and a white sleeveless t-shirt. The man was drop dead gorgeous, and Blair wanted to jump his bones immediately. 

But he played it cool. Nothing new about his desires. There would be something new if he acted on them. More than likely he'd forfeit his very life if he came onto his partner. Blair snickered. Nah, Jim would just have his balls for breakfast. 

And speaking of breakfast...

"What in hell are you eating, Ellison?" 

Jim didn't even blink. He just stuffed another handful of food into his mouth and crunched loudly, obviously making as much noise as possible for Blair's benefit. After he swallowed, he licked his lips equally as loudly before he said, "It's a symphony for my tongue, Chief. Besides which, who are you to question my eating habits? You're the one who's been out all night. I'm sure your midnight snack with the guys involved soda, pizza, Cheetos and Hershey's Kisses." 

Jim leaned back his head and grinned up at Blair, who stood over him from behind the sofa. He still wanted to kiss Jim, in spite of the shit he was shoveling down his throat. 

Jim gave him such an angelic smile (well, angelic for Jim anyway), that he had to force himself not to laugh. 

"You know that there's not time for a healthy meal when we're pulling an all-nighter. Helping the task force work out the profile on our latest perp is hard work! We need fast fuel to survive." 

Jim chuckled. "Coffee's hot and fresh." 

Blair smiled and patted Jim's head. "Thanks, man. I need it." As he poured, glanced at Jim, who was happily eating cereal from the box and watching a recap of yesterday's NASCAR race. "That crap is really bad for you. I thought your body was a temple." 

Jim held up the box. "It's not that bad. Besides, it's full of fruit. Cap'n Crunch, with Crunch Berries. Fruit is good. What more could you ask for?" 

"Crunch Berries?" Blair walked over and sat beside Jim. "That is not real fruit!" 

Jim shrugged. "Crunchberries. Strawberries, Blueberries. They're all fruit to me." 

"Jim, man, please tell me you don't think those things full of artificial red dye number 3065 and other chemical shit is good for you?" 

Jim grinned, red stain on his teeth. "Nah, but it tastes good and bugs the crap out of you." 

"You're such a dork." 

"Yeah, but I'm your dork." Both men fell silent. Finally, Jim poked Blair in the ribs and asked, "Am I your dork?"

Blair smiled into his coffee cup. A milk cloud floated on it and he blew it away with a tiny puff of breath. "Yeah, you're my own personal dork." 

"Here. Have some." Jim held out the box, a smile on his lips and a promise in his eyes. "We'll share." 

Laughing, Blair's hand dove in. "Don't we always." As Blair ate the refined white flour and sugar, and forty assorted artificial ingredients with relish, he wondered if maybe today would be the day he kissed Jim and took his chances. Watching Jim watch him, he decided to go for it. 

The End


End file.
